fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nori-sushi-chan
The place to drop me a line if you wanna talk. Welcome Hi, welcome to the Nori-sushi-chan! Thanks for your edit to the File:Guywithahawk.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 03:42, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Warning This is your first warning. Do not go publishing a slew of empty pages, they will be deleted on the spot. We have standards here, failure to follow with lead to ramifications. You've been warned. 13:05:59 Wed Since you're new, allow me to clarify. Your excuses are not valid. The most basic of rules here are absolute. That being said, don't let it happen again. You're not taking it into consideration, you are heeding it and moving on. Sorry to sound harsh, but you need to understand this. 13:12:26 Thu Re: Color Magic please use my actual Talk Page and not the archived page if you read the Trivia section of my Color Magic page you will see the information I request from those who would like to use this magic (it is also shown by those who are using the magic as well) this info is: Color: Silver (you already gave me) Nature & Shape are what I need from you (if you already said this, I'm sorry I missed it/forgot and request you restat this all necessary information on my actual Talk Page) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) s'alright, for talk pages just click on their username and when you've been taken to their main profile page there will be the link to the talk page and then just go from there (or click on the talk page link in their signature) anyways, I would think that explosions would naturally include repulsion, so let's just say that Silver is just explosive in nature (so depending on the size & concentration of the explosion you could still repel but not damage) and with the shape of missiles and spheres why not just say that Silver's shape is Bombs? Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) how would you use the blades? because depending on the bomb, there could be blades in it for shrapnel but I'm thinking you mean to use as a sword (which would be a little difficult and dangerous with an explosive nature) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) oh, I see, though if you do that you have to remember that if Silver doesn't have a cutting nature then the blades will only be able to explode to do any damage Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) yep, you're cleared to go have fun & let me know the name of the character when you're done so I can put in the proper link Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Wyvern Soul Well, I've already made a Wyvern Soul, it's on one of my characters' pages. But anyway, I haven't made the page, and even if I did, you could still make one, I mean there's no rule against two different users having the same type of magic. Just remember, wyvern doesn't equal dragon lmao. There's so many people forgetting that, and technically they're not mega powerful. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, if you're gonna add some more to the wyverns, why don't you make your own page for the race? And no, you don't need to add your own username next to the page unless there's already a page with the same name or if it's a Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:59, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:12, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic sure, just let me know what style and when the character is done also feel free to ask me any questions you may have or for any clarification on anything Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:12, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm Td5. Just curious do you rp here, or just make character and magic articles?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, I like to rp. If we ever do, it doesn't get stale.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:14, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Well the only character I have ready enough, is Nikolai Ichor. I should tell you he is at least as strong as God Serena and I gave him an MPF score of 15,000+ which I estimate is the level of God's Serena's magic or the magic power levels of the other Spriggans. As for a premise, what characters you have?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:46, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Can he keep up with my character? I just don't want it to be too unfair.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:22, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I just remembered your character uses that dimension key magic. My character has a spell called Creator's Eye, God's Left Hand:. It prevents temporal or spatial alteration or manipulation.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:36, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Is haft the point of the rps. Don't worry we will have a lot of dialogue. Read some of mine. And you can get a feel of how to rp. We will start after Sunday. Busy tomorrow. Ishgar's Strongest, Different Gods, Starting Point.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:45, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Miscellaneous Hello. I am a stand in for Lbs, feel free to use Bear Magic. Just add your respective categories and information.Greenvivillon (talk) 23:20, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Yo Nori, just to let you know it's still your post on the RP? Did you leave the wiki or something? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:31, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:20, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello lady , i hope you missed me Djinnamon (talk) 15:49, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:46, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Is this for my time chamber idea for acceleration growth for my mages that uses Dimension and Time Magic? Thank you!^^ Bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:12, March 23, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Where you at , i miss you Djinnamon (talk) 19:25, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Drake (species) Can i use the drake species in my story? DeathGr (talk) 10:54, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Enchantment Magic Because Enchantment Magic has that free use, I'm gonna use it for Aurelius Ambrosius so ya know (for some reason, I terrible as the way I written this seem rude). (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:03, July 4, 2018 (UTC))